Zuko onehalf
by Kes Quest
Summary: Ever wondered what if the Avatar Gaang were the Ranma 1/2 crew? .. No really .. hmm .. well take a look at this anyway ya might like it.


This is what I came up with while having masive insomnia, so if it doesn't make much since ya'll will know why. That being said .. this actually does make a little since if ya understand that this is a quazy cross-over with Ranma 1/2. Well actually it's the avatar characters in the roles of the Ranma ones. So to keep track I'll give ya'll a little list.

Zuko (Ranma), Katara (Akane), Toph (Nabiki), Sokka (Mouse), Aang (Gosunkugi), TyLee (Shampoo), Mai (Ukyo), Haru (Ryoga), and Jet (Kuno)

* * *

Zuko ½

It was a typical day at the avatar camp. Zuko and Katara were arguing, but this was such a common occurrence that the rest had learned along time ago how to tune the two of them out. Aang was trying to work up the courage to tell Katara how he really felt and giving himself a pep talk while sneaking glances at the angry water bender. Sokka was out trying to find his precious person and try to convince her to marry him instead. Toph was sitting back listing to Zuko and Katara fight half heartedly trying to decided how much she should charge Jet this time for information about his air-born fire girl.

How ever this day was turning out to be slightly more difficult then most. For right as everyone was settling down for their afternoon meal, who should show up then Mai and TyLee.

Katara immediately stops bickering with Zuko and turned to face the two unwelcome guests. She folds her arms over her chest, "What are you two doing here?"

The dagger wilding girl narrows her eyes at the water bender before replying. "I figured that Zuko could use some time away from you, so I came over to offer him my company." She shrugs and takes a step towards Zuko.

Katara's left hand forms into a fist involuntarily, but before she can say anything TyLee points and accusing finger at Mai. "Hey! I was going to ask Zuko on a date!" She glomps Zuko and starts to rub her head in the crook of his neck. "Zuko, wouldn't you rather go out with me then the muscle bound tomboy and the creepy shiriken girl?"

Meanwhile a vein on Katara's temple had formed when the two girls showed up unannounced. Just as she was about to snap something at Zuko she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looks behind her to see a slightly blushing Haru.

Haru catches Katara's eyes for just a second blushing even deeper before nodding his head in Zuko's direction. "He's not even worth your time Katara. Why don't you just let him go off with one of the bimbets?"

Katara sighs and looks from Zuko to Haru then back at Zuko again. "I guess you are right …"

Zuko still made from the fight with Katara saw an opportunity. Maybe he could use Mai and TyLee's offer of an afternoon outing to get under Katara's skin. Yes that would work. Quickly he wraps one arm around TyLee then pulls Mai into an embrace as well.

"Now now, why don't the three of us go out and see what happens. Besides why would I want to stay here coked up with un-cute Katara when I can be with two girls with way more sex appeal?"

Neither Mai nor TyLee look completely convinced but neither put up a fight as Zuko tries to walk them out of the camp.

Katara's eye begins to twitch. Haru is the only one to take notice and involuntarily takes a step back. "Katara …," he whispers urgently. But she can't hear him. Her mind is filled with only rage.

She takes a quick look to her right and spots a large fountain right behind Sokka and Aang. Sokka currently hand Aang by the caller of Aang's shirt and was yelling at him. "Zuko stay away from my TyLee."

Aang was doing his best to try to wriggle his way out of Sokka's grasp. "But I'm not Zuko," he protests. Sokka raises an eyebrow at the boy, "really?" Quickly he reaches up and pulls down the monocle on his hat. "Ah now I see …"

Before Sokka can finish that thought a yell of "Zuko you jerk!" echo's through out the camp, promptly followed by a wave of raging water. A look a fear washes over everyone's face before the water descends upon them.

---------\

The water recedes to reveal a most intriguing sight.

In the place where Sokka was just threatening a mistaken Aang is now a turtle duck flapping its wings wildly and squawking as loud at it could. Aang meanwhile had promptly fell to the floor when Sokka let go and was now staring at the strange animal that seemed to be caught in a bunch of fabric. Further exploration of this fabric by Aang revealed that the turtle duck as trapped in what appeared to be a soaking wet pair of Sokka's cloths.

Now where Zuko and the girls had just been a moment ago is a soaking wet Mai, a new girl, and a chibi-azula cat. Now the new girl has a naggingly familiar scar over her left eye and is currently running as fast as she can away from the cat screaming "Azu – Azu – Azu" as she runs wildly around in circles.

Katara is the only one to remain dry threw out this ordeal, and can only shake her head at the confusion all around her. She turns to look at Haru and is surprised no to see him. "That strange I thought he was right here …" her voice trails off as she glances towards the ground and notices a black chick-piglet

Katara's face lights up as she reaches down and picks up the little creature, who is currently doing his best to hide a pair of wet cloths that look suspiciously like Haru's. "Oh C-chan where have you been? I've missed you so much!" She starts to cuddle him to her breasts, which just causes the chick-piglet to blush profusely.

Katara's cries of happiness at tracks Mai's attention. The soaked assassin glares at Katara, before throwing a knife in the water benders direction. "That's for ruining my date with Zuzu you violent girl!"

Katara manages to dodge the knife attack while still holding C-chan. She returns Mai's glare then sets C-chan on the floor while she takes up a fighting stance. "You are the one throwing deadly weapons around and you call me violent?" The two girls square off for what is sure to be a long and drawn out fight.

Meanwhile the screaming of the girl with the scar as attracted a new comer to the group, Jet. He spots the girl and shortly after leaps to her rescue. He manages to catch the Azula-chan cat by its caller on the tip of one of his swords. "Never fear my fire girl, I Jet of the fierce winds shall save you from this beast!"

The girl stops short and turns to face Jet as if she is about to tell him off, but she glimpses the Azula-chan cat at the end of his sword and starts to back away slowly from them.

A frown passes over Jet's face as he reaches out his one unoccupied hand, "But my air-born fire girl why do you back away from me. Could it be that my please have finally reached your heart and you are making your way back home to retrieve a token that I may remember you by?"

This brings us back to our one observer … well kind of Toph. She was just as wet as the other, but where they all seemed to be having issues of their own she was sitting quietly listing. Every now and then she would crack a smile as the silver and gold coins started to add up in her head.

For she had just learned about ten more secrets that she could use for a combination of blackmail and information to sell. So all in all it was turning out to be quite a good day for her.

* * *

I hope ya'll enjoyed this romp through my sleep deprived head. For those that are sticklers for gramer .. I couldn't find a beta so if ya'll are willing note me and mabye I can get this stories cleaned up. 


End file.
